The Friends
The Friends is an American television sitcom, created by David Crane and Marta Kauffman, it is set to begin airing in July 2020. The show will revolve around a new group of friends living in New York. It will be set in the same area as the original show. Crane, Kauffman and Bright all are set to return as executive producers while original stars Matt LeBlanc and Jennifer Aniston will also serve on the team. In August 2019 it was announced Brie Larson and Calum Kelmer had been cast. Later that month it was announced Dylan Sprouse was cast as an older Ben Geller, Ben was previously portrayed by Sprouse's twin brother Cole. In September prior to the beginning of shooting the final three cast members had been announced with Chloe Mortez being cast as an older Emma Geller-Green, Premise When Maya Hitchcock is fired from the local News station she seeks help from her former assistant Ben Geller who introduces her to his friends; Barber Felix Stark; Grocery Store Supervisor Ricky McKellen; Bar tender Kate Kershaw and Daddy's girl Sharon Lupindignorf. He also allows her to move in with him and Felix when she needs somewhere to stay. She is offered a job at the coffee house 'Central Perk' but turns it down but after many failed attempts to find a new job she accepts it. Like in the original series, each episode revolves around the comedic, romantic and wild adventures of the group as they live out their lives. Events such as Sharon dealing with her Father finding out about her being kicked out of College or Felix and Kate's crazy relationship. Cast * Taron Egerton as Ricky McKellen: The womanizer of the group and supervisor at the local grocery store. He is a party animal and always likes to make his friends laugh. He does have a soft side but doesn't like to show it. He is based on Joey Tribbiani. * Calum Kelmer as Felix Stark: A Barber and the airhead of the group who is in a relationship with Kate at the start of the series. He is the most mysterious member of the group as he apparently has many contact with potentially shady peole which he just shrugs off as "A guy/girl I know". He was orphaned as a child then adopted by a couple which ended up moving into Chandler and Monica's apartment which is how he ended up best friends with Ben, later in his life Ben moves in with him after his parents move out. He is based on Phoebe Buffay. * Dylan Sprouse as Ben Geller Ben is the son of Ross Geller and the only character to return from the original show in a starring role. He is an assistant to the local news anchor Zendaya in "The Pilott" but after she is fired he offers her somewhere to stay while she gains her feet, she subsequently joins the group as well. He is based on his father Ross Geller * Brie Larson as Kate Kershaw The mother of the group, a former alcoholic who is dating Felix at the start of the series. After spending several months in a rehab facility Kate came back a new person who is caring and very organised. She is based on Monica Geller. * Chloe Mortez as Sharon Lupindignorf The Sarcastic rich girl of the group who learns that not everything revolves around money. She was kicked out of College a year prior to the pilot and her parents still thinks she goes. She is based on Chandler Bing. * Zendaya as Maya Hitchcock A former News anchor who joins the group in the pilot after being fired for being drunk on air due to her boyfriend breaking up with her. She is wild and fun when she opens up to the group and is the former manager of Ben. She is based on Rachel Greene. Episodes Season 1 The first season introduces all six main characters. After Maya is fired from making a drunk news report she is taken in by Ben Geller and his friends they set out to teach her how to live life 9-5 style. Although failing in many career opportunities such as a sales assistant in Ricky's work and as floor sweeper in Felix's she settles for a job in 'Central Perk' where the gang hangs out. Near the end of the season Ben confesses his feelings for Maya but is shocked to find her in a secret relationship with Ricky. Production Tba Critical Response TBA